The Village of Red Sand
by shadowbear
Summary: The tragedy which befell Sunagakure that left bodies littering the streets. A woman walks through the dead village, her Kazekage hat covering her face. A her clothes covered in blood, a knife in her hand dripping with blood. The ghosts of the village stand by and watch her as she passes by. There are no more tears to be shed, but only blood to be paid.


The Country of Red Sand

A lone woman sat at an empty desk. The warm air blew in her office and caressed her face moving her brownish magenta hair aside. A silver glimmer shined from her right hand. She looked down. In her hand was a knife which had been stained heavily with blood. The echoing sound of blood dropping to the floor filled the room. She turned in her chair to look out the window. The sun was setting and shadow began to slowly creep across Sunagakure, burying the mass of dead bodies that littered the streets. She smiled softly as she grabbed her hat which only a Kazekage could wear and left the room with calming grace.

She walked past the dead bodies, occasionally glancing down to see the blank expressions on their faces. She walked towards the sunset, to the western gate of the village. Just before the sun fell below the horizon, the woman glanced back at all she had past. Sand shinobi, and common folk alike lie dead in the bloodbath which the streets of Sunagakure had been turned into. Her complexion became demonic as she smiled and laughed maniacally to the heavens. Her laughter carried throughout the dead village.

_There are no more tears to be shed, only blood to be paid..._

"I love you Natsuki." A boy with black hair and light blue eyes said as he caressed her faceand then kissed her.

"I love you too Fuyu." She replied as she kissed him back.

Fuyu laid his head on her breast and she stroked his hair gently. The couple cuddled in a big sleeping bag Natsuki had retrieved from home. They felt secure in the solitude and secrecy of Natsuki's hidden base.

"It's almost time." Fuyu said.

"I know, I don't want to go..." Natsuki replied.

"You can't be late for your own birthday party. Besides, we don't want your parents getting suspicious." Fuyu replied.

"Oh please, it's not like my dad would care. He's already told me. Just as long as you don't get me pregnant, he could care less how much we have sex. I'm just fortunate enough that he approves of you." Natsuki replied.

"Yeah, I'm really happy about that..." he replied with a sigh of relief.

"He really does think highly of you, that's why he trusts you so much with me. He knows you'd do what is best for me. Don't tell him you know, but he brags about you quite a bit, he thinks of you as a son he never had." she said smiling down at Fuyu.

Fuyu turned a light red, "Wow, that's quite an honor. I won't let him down."

Natsuki rolled over on top of him and smiled at him with such great happiness, "I know you won't."

"Well, it's time for us to get dressed and get going. You don't need to be late for your own party." Fuyu reminded her.

"Tch, that's impossible. I'm never late for my parties, everyone is just simply early." She replied.

Fuyu laughed, "It's attitudes like that are the reasons why I love you. You always have such a energetic answer for everything. You really are a firecracker."

Natsuki blushed a deep red as she began to pull her shirt over her head.

Fuyu walked up to her when she put on her shirt and hugged her tight. "I'm so thankful to have you in my life. You're my everything, and to see what is best for you is what I pledge to live for and I will never go back on that promise."

Natsuki froze in his embrace unable to react to the promise just made to her. Then a warm hand grabbed hers and tugged at her. "Come Natsuki, let's get to that party." She looked up at Fuyu's warm, smiling face.

_The ghosts of my past still haunt me with every step I take..._

The lone woman was silenced when the sun could no longer be seen. She walked walked through the streets with grace, among the dead bodies still glancing at them occasionally. The street lights grew dim so not much could be seen. Ghosts of restless spirits lined along the streets and watched as she walked by. She was not bothered by them, not did she fear them. They feared her, even in the afterlife, fading into darkness if she glanced over at them. She reached the southern wall of the village. There she placed her hand upon it and a burst a blue chakra pulsated from her hand. A door appeared and she entered.

She looked around the empty area. There were old remnants of this place having been used. Toward the back, was a king size bed, fully made, but looked like it hadn't been touched for years. On the bed side table a necklace sit, it too had not been touched for years. She walked to the bedside table and picked up the necklace. It was a copper flame, masterfully crafted, however the years to it had worn out the luster it once had.

_My life taken from me, what all had come to pass..._

Arm and arm, Natsuki and Fuyu walked towards her house where the party was to be held. Natsuki leaned on his shoulder and clinched his arm tightly. As they entered the house, they were greeted with a loud roar.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

The room was filled with friends and family; in the back of the room stood Don, her father, and Sachiko, her mother. Both smiled and waved at her. The couple made their way to her parents, greeting guests along the way.

"Happy birthday Natsuki." her mom said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

As soon as she was released, Don bear hugged Natsuki and spun her around, "Happy eighteenth birthday my little girl!"

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore!" She said embarrassed.

Don laughed, "I know, you're growing up to be a find young woman and an outstanding shinobi. Though no matter what, you are still daddy's little girl!" Don then turned to Fuyu, "And where were you two? Hmm?" he asked with a slight serious tone.

"I uh, well you see..." Fuyu began.

Don burst out in laughter again, "I'm just messing with you son, no need to explain yourself." he said patting Fuyu on the back.

After the cake was eaten, everyone presented Natsuki with her gifts. She received a variety of things from ninja gear, jewelry, and even a book on explosives which her mother commented on how she didn't know where she could have possibly gotten her obsession of explosives from nudging her husband playfully. Soon after, the guests all left leaving her alone with her parents and her lover.

"Whew, I feel buried by all those presents I got." she said sighing.

"Well, you have just a few more to receive. Your father, Fuyu, and I have our own gifts we have yet to give you." her mother said. Sachiko then handed over her gift.

Natsuki opened it up to find a well crafted music box. It played the tune her mother sang for her when she was a small child.

Don stepped forward with his gift. When opened, Natsuki was shocked to see the scrolls she held in her hands. "These are..." she began.

"Yes, they are. You're of age now. Like I inherited these scrolls when I became your age, you now have the right to learn from these. The mokuton art runs in our family. It's been taught from master to apprentice, then through our bloodline. Guard these well, there are those who would abuse the power hidden within them." her father replied.

She smiled and nodded, then Fuyu stepped up, handing her the last gift. She opened it up to see a shining copper necklace in the shape of a masterfully crafted flame.

"It took me forever to finally get it right. Going from ice to copper is a trick thing to d..." he was cut off as she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love it, I will never take it off. Thank you so much." she then hugged her parents. "Thank you, all of you. This day has been perfect." She put on her necklace and hugged Fuyu thanking him once again for the gift.

Fuyu said his goodbyes and left Natsuki's house. On his way home he was tackled from the side. When he looked up, he saw it was Natsuki.

"Aren't you supposed to be home?" he asked.

"Yeah, though everyone went to sleep and I couldn't. I'm just too excited about today." she replied.

She helped Fuyu up and they walked together down the street. Natsuki then tugged Fuyu in the direction of her secret base.

"Come on, I have an idea!" she said.

When they reached her secret base, she began to scan the room.

"What are you doing?" Fuyu asked.

"Look around, we have all this space, and we have it all to ourselves. I figured, we could really make this an official hideout. Our personal getaway which means we need to make this homier." she said smiling. She pulled out the scroll her father had given her earlier that day and began to scan it. "Here it is!" she exclaimed. Performing a few hand seals, she slammed her palm into the ground and a wooden king size bed frame appeared. She then added end tables and a chest of drawers to store clothes in.

"Wow, that's amazing Natsuki! You're a natural at this wood element stuff, and to think you got it on your first try!" Fuyu exclaimed.

"Thanks..." she said blushing. "At least now, we have a comfy bed to sleep in... well once we get a mattress, pillows and sheets."

"I can supply that. My parents left me a king size bed, I don't use it because my bed is still usable. I'll be right back." he said.

"Wait, how are you going to carry all that stuff on your own?" she asked.

"Sealing scroll, duh." he replied winking at her and running off.

When Fuyu returned, we was amazed to see that there was light. Natsuki had captured some fireflies and placed them in jars which lit the room wonderfully. Fuyu unsealed this scroll and the two of them made the bed. He looked around the room satisfied at all they had accomplished in one night. "This is perfect." he said.

Natsuki leaned up against him, "You know what would be a perfect christening of our new getaway?" she said as she loosened her top and let it fall. She tugged gently down on his shirt.

Fuyu turned around and saw Natsuki smiling at him. He kissed her, removing the rest of her clothing. He carried her and placed her on their new bed and removing his clothes, joined her. Fuyu laid on top of her and cuddled to her. Their nice warm bed sent them to sleep.

_Each breath I take, I now wait for my last..._

The copper flame fell the the ground. The air around her grew thin and cold. She fell to her knees and heavily panted. It felt as though the air was being sucked from her lungs and she couldn't control it. Her panting grew worse, the darkness grew from the corners of the room and slowly began to surround her. If she dropped, she knew she would never get back up again. She quickly focused her chakra into her hand and slammed the ground with it. A snow white flower emerged from the ground. At its core was a thorn. She reached out and stuck her finger with it. A few trickles of blood dropped on the petals. After a few moments, her breathing was under control. She slowly rose to her feet her legs trembling the whole time. She felt feint and the room seemed to swirl some. She took a deep breath and regained he stature. Leaving the copper flame where she had dropped it, she left the room, returning to the dead village.

_Please do not look down on me, the ones I have lost..._

It was early night and the moon was full in the clear desert sky. The village was filled with candlelight as all were dressed in black, walking toward the center of the village. A black casket was placed in the middle of the village plaza. Temari and Kankuro stood right by it, tears filled their eyes. Natsuki walked with her mother towards the casket, they both paid their respects to the one inside. The doctors had said being the host to the one tail, had drained him of his life energy, making him die faster than nature would normally have it.

"Where's Don?" Temari asked as Sachiko hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"He took it hard the most, he said he'd come at his own time..." Sachiko replied.

Hours passed, and the plaza was empty, except for Temari who had remained behind. A couple of ninja approached her.

"Lady Temari, it's time to move the casket to its final resting place." one of them said.

Temari turned and snapped at the ninja who had spoken, "I will tell you when to move my brother's body! There is one last person who has yet to pay their respects to him! I'll kill you if you touch that casket!"

The two ninja backed off and disappeared. Temari began to tear heavily when she felt a warm hand wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry I'm late... I just... I couldn't handle myself earlier and I didn't want to take away the reverence of your brother's funeral."

Temari looked up. A man with brown eyes and brown curly hair, wearing formal black attire looked at her with sad eyes. "Oh Don!" she cried and hugged him tight, crying into his shoulder.

"Your brother was an amazing man. I owe everything I have to him. Even when I felt like I was a lost cause, unable of redemption, he saw through me and gave me a light to follow. I'm so sorry for your loss Temari." Don said.

"Please, don't act like it is only my loss. We are all were a family, you, Kankuro, Gaara, and I. We all are still a family. I still love you with all my heart, as does Kankuro, as did my brother. You really had an impact on us three and there wouldn't be a thing in this world we wouldn't do for you." Temari said sadly.

"And I would do the same for any one of you. I owe you guys my life. I love you all so much too." Don said hugging Temari tightly. His eyes began to tear and he knelt to the ground with Temari as he too began to cry.

From the shadows Sachiko and Natsuki watched. The bold, funny man they knew, shattered before them. This was a side of Don that Natsuki had never seen before. Sachiko on the other hand, hadn't seen him this broken in a long time.

Sachiko leaned down and whispered into her daughter's ear, "Come on baby, let's go. When your father get's home, we'll grieve with him. For now, let him have his time."

Natsuki nodded and followed her mother home. Along the way she looked to her mother, "Mom, why did Dad shut us out, but go to Temari to grieve?"

Sachiko smiled softly as a tear fell down her cheek, unable to bear the pain she just saw her husband in. "Don and Temari have quite of a unique past. She was the one who rescued him when he was lost in the desert. She took him under her wing and helped him start a new life here. Over time, they became really close, Don became close with her brothers as well. Eventually Don became like another sibling to them..."

"Oh... but what do you mean by unique? Wouldn't you consider that a special past?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, well, this is true, however what makes it so unique is that Temari was Don's first love. They had already known each other for a few years before he moved here, but when Don started to live here, they became romantically involved. The two seemed inseparable, until..."

"Until what?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, that's another story entirely. You'll have to ask your father about it one day. Just know your father has always done what he felt was best for both his homes." Sachiko said.

"Both?" she thought to herself and she remained silent the rest of the way home.

After a few hours, Don returned home to be immediately hugged by his daughter. Don hugged her back, and almost immediately after, he was hugged by his wife.

"I love you guys. So much. You're the best family a guy like me could ask for. You mean the world to me and I could never afford to lose you." Don said.

"You'll never lose us Dad." Natsuki said.

"Never." Sachiko added.

A knock came from the door behind them, interrupting them. Don opened the door to see one of the village elders at the door step.

"May I come in?" the old man asked.

"Yes, please do." Don said letting the elder into the house.

"I hate to add more things on your plate, especially after the loss of Kazekage Gaara, but this is important news I was ordered to pass on." the elder said.

"What is it?" Don asked.

"In Kazekage Gaara's final days, I, along with the other elders, had a meeting to discuss who would be next in line to be Kazekage. We all naturally thought of you Don, however since you weren't born here, we sadly had to overlook you." the elder said.

"Dad... you weren't born here?" Natsuki asked.

Don placed his hands on her shoulders, "It's a story for another time." he replied, then looked up the elder, "Then why come here to tell me that?" he asked.

"Because, the one selected to be our new Kazekage is your daughter Natsuki." the elder replied.

The room was silent, everyone's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Me?!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Yes, we've watched you closely since the day you were born and you showed much promise. We were even more impressed with your growth spurt since your eighteenth birthday. You have become a powerful shinobi, capable of leadership, integrity, power, and justice. You are of age to take this role." the elder said.

"That's true. You can be as young as eighteen to assume the role as Kazekage, though it takes a truly special person for that." Don said.

"I... I don't know if I'm ready." Natsuki said. "Leading squad is one thing, but a whole village?" she said trembling.

"Natsuki, you'll be fine. No matter what, we'll be proud of you. Remember the first role of leadership, you take care of the one's you are leading. You can definitely handle that. As long as you do what is in the best interest of this village and the people in it, you have nothing to worry about." Don said.

Sachiko hugged her daughter, "I'm so excited for you, Natsuki! I can't wait to see you in action!"

Natsuki squirmed and bolted out the door. "I'm sorry, I just can't do it!" she screamed, disappearing into the night. The last thing she heard was her parents calling out for her.

_My heart died with you, murdered and sought..._

The lone woman walked to the plaza located at the center of the village. She stood for a while and watched as the restless spirits walked by her. It looked like they were going about their usual lives; as if they never knew they were dead. She looked down as a ghostly ball bounced towards her. The ghost of a small child ran up to grab the ball. The child looked her in the eye, and took off to go play more. The child's soulless eyes, it could pierce any person, but the person within her died a long time ago. She was just an empty shell, a wandering existence, trapped inside the walls which surrounded her.

When she was done in the plaza, she walked to the southern part of the village where she encountered an old house which had been abandoned for years. The walls were cracked and the door ready to come off at the slightest touch. She opened the door and entered the house. The door creaked open and fell off its hinges. She looked around the house, then walked upstairs. She opened the door at the end of the hall; this was the master bedroom. She opened the closet to see it full of ninja gear, combat clothes, casual clothes, and beautiful dresses. On the nightstand next to the bed, there was a picture of three people, a man, a woman, and their teenage daughter. The man had brown eyes and brown curly hair. He wore a black, short sleeve coat with red trimming, along with black pants with a red shirt. The mother wore a white summer dress, with her magenta hair fall to her shoulders. The girl had brown eyes and brownish magenta hair, and was wearing a summer dress like her mother only a light red.

The lone woman took the picture and threw it against the wall, shattering it. She went down stairs and left the home. As she left, the house exploded with flames coming from the inside. She didn't look back and gracefully walked to the eastern gate of the village.

_By lies, what is now, there can never be then..._

Natsuki felt a warm hand caress her face. She opened her eyes to see Fuyu sitting on the bed beside her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"I woke up this morning to people running and shouting out for you. I heard you disappeared last night and I knew you'd be here. Why would you do that? What wrong Natsuki?" Fuyu asked.

Natsuki sat up slowly and hugged Fuyu tight, "I've been chosen to be the next Kazekage..."

Fuyu broke from her, "Really? That is amazing! Congratulations! But... why did you run away?" he asked.

"Because... I'm afraid to fail. I'm young and inexperienced, I don't know the first thing about being Kazekage, not to mention I have such big shoes to fill..."

"That doesn't sound like the firecracker I know. The firecracker I know would be more than happy to accept the role, look at her fear straight in the eye and give it such a death stare that it backs down." he said.

Natsuki giggled turning red, "That's not true."

"It is too. I know you all too well. Natsuki, you are an amazing person. They chose you for a reason. I know you will do great. Just remember what it means to be a leader. Take care of the ones you lead." Fuyu said.

Natsuki looked at him shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"My father said the same thing last night... you didn't talk to him before did you?" she asked.

"No, I didn't, but it's a personal philosophy I've carried for all my life. I know I never have had the opportunity to lead, but it is how I knew I'd lead if ever given the chance." he replied.

Natsuki took his hands and kissed him. "Thank you so much Fuyu. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Natsuki. Just remember, you don't have to be alone. The Kazekage has very wise people at their disposal. They are there to help you. Your mom, your dad, and I, we are all right behind you, we will catch you if you fall. We will be there to push you back up again." Fuyu said smiling. He extended his had and she took it. He then escorted her back home where she made preparations for be officially announced Kazekage.

After her ceremony, Don hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you Natsuki. Congratulations, and I wish you the best. I know you will do fine..." he said then looking down slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Come. Walk with me." he said.

Father and daughter walked around the village until they were relatively alone.

"What is this about dad?" she asked.

"I think it's time you understood me a little more. It's not something I like to share because I don't want old wounds to be reopened." he said.

They walked around for what became hours; Natsuki listened to her father's story, shocked at what he was telling her. For the past twenty years of her life, she lived under the impression her parents were born and raised in Sunagakure. All these years, she thought her father's fame had come from just being a loyal shinobi to Suna and protecting it so well with his life. The truth hurt, but also fascinated her. She then remembered what her mother had said; about him doing what he thought he was right for both his homes.

"I...what an incredible story. I don't know what to believe." Natsuki said.

"Everything I told you was truth. My past isn't something to be proud of, nor something to brag about. I learned many lessons during my time. It only made me stronger. It all helped me become better. It helped me get to where I am now. There are many things I regret doing, but I'd do it all again knowing it means I'd be where I am now. I'm sorry your mother and I's past was kept from you. We just wanted you to live a normal life without feeling you were an outcast's child." Don said.

Natsuki took a deep breath and hugged her father tight, "I understand. And I feel that you are right. You are an amazing dad and I think you wouldn't be who you are now if you hadn't gone through all those things. I love you dad."

"I love you too." Don replied hugging her.

A few days later, Natsuki woke up to the roaring of a crowd filling the walls of the entire village. She got dressed and left her home given to her by the village elders. She followed the crowd to the center of the village.

There bound and gagged were her father, her mother, Fuyu, Temari and Kankuro. A man stood beside them shouting to the crowd.

"These people are traitors! Their crimes can only be met by one fate, that is death!" the man shouted.

The crowd was roaring and applauding. Natsuki ran out from the crowd to the man.

"Why are you doing this? These people are good, you know that! What crimes have they committed?" Natsuki shouted fighting hard to hold back her tears.

"My Lady, these people are guilty of crimes against the village." The man said. "First, these two let an outsider into our village and created a false identity to make us think he belonged here, when in reality he was a deserter from another village." he then pointed to Temari and Kankuro. "Next, that very same person was responsible for betraying and destroying half this village about twenty years ago." he then pointed to Don. "He was never punished for his crimes, I'm astounded it took this long for this information to rise to the surface, but we won't allow these people to go unpunished."

"Then why do you have my mother and Fuyu too?!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"By law, we have a right to kill any traitor along with his family and closest associates. My Lady, consider yourself lucky you are Kazekage or you'd be with them too. Now for your own well being, I suggest you leave before these people are executed." the man said.

"No, I demand you release them now! I'll give them a full pardon!" Natsuki shouted with tears starting to break though.

"You can't fight the law, you can't place yourself above it my Lady. Someone, take her away. I do not wish for her to see this." the man said.

Then Natsuki was grabbed by two larger men and dragged off. As she was, she saw the man make a hand seal and stone spikes shot from the ground impaling her mother, father, Fuyu, Temari, and Kankuro. It tore their bodies to shreds and their blood spattered in the vicinity. The crowd roared with approval. Natsuki screamed in terror as she saw this.

Natsuki continued to struggle until the men dropped her off outside of the mob. There she stood motionless, her head looking down slightly and her hair covering her face. She looked up, her brown eyes turned blood red, green chakra radiated from her body. The people around her looked at her with terror as Natsuki drew a knife and began to violently slaughter everyone around her. She smiled maniacally as she cut through the mob. The shinobi who stood in her way were quickly cut down. Blood spattered on her clothes and stained the sand on the ground. The streets became flooded with blood. No man, woman, or child was spared that day.

Natsuki walked back to the center of Sunagakure to where the butchered bodies of her loved ones lay. She knelt before them, he knife still in her hand saturated with blood, as were her clothes, and cried until the sun set. She buried what little was left of their bodies there in the plaza. Using her earth ninjutsu, she constructed a magnificent tomb for them and inscribed their names on it. She then returned to her secret base. She stood by the bed, taking off her copper flame, she placed it on the nightstand, then left.

She returned to the tomb of her deceased loved ones and there she slept for the rest of the night. She curled herself up into a ball, still clinging to the knife which was saturated with blood.

_For all too soon, it will all come to an end..._

The lone woman stood upon the eastern wall of the village, right by the gate. She stared out into the desert. The sun rose above the horizon sweeping light across it. What it revealed did not shake her. A whole shinobi army stood outside the village ready to attack. The woman looked back apathetically.

"Ready platoon A?" the commander shouted.

"Yes sir!" the platoon responded.

"Alright, open fire!" he shouted and the platoon shot giant fireballs at the woman who stood on the wall.

The woman just stared as the fireballs drew closer. The landed with a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"Got her!" one of the men shouted, his commander placed his hand on his shoulder.

"At ease soldier, something's not right here. She may have just dodged it." he said.

A minute past. Everyone was silent, looking out for any signs the woman. All of a sudden, trees began to pop up among the army. They came to life pummeling anything they could hit to death.

As this was going on, a soldier pointed to the front, "Look sir, there she is!"

Those who heard him looked to the lone woman walking gracefully towards them. In her hand was a knife which trickled with blood.

"Attack!" the commanding officer shouted and those who heard him rushed forward.

The lone woman rushed forward as well, she raised her hands to the side and the sand around her became glass shards. She sent the shards forward shredding the force that at rushed toward her. Wave after wave of attackers came after her only to be cut down. Meanwhile a huge oak tree rose from the ground in the middle of the battlefield. When the tree had finished coming out the ground, the woman retreated to its base. The army surrounded her leaving her cut off. She made a hand sign and in the blink of an eye, the tree exploded. Those caught in its blast radius were vaporized.

After a few minutes the dust had cleared. About half of the shinobi army was left.

"It's finally over. She's finally dead." one of the soldiers said with a sigh of relief.

The commander standing behind him lit up a cigarette and puffed out a cloud of smoke, "Don't be a fool, the Crimson Kage has been dead for ten years now. It turns out, after she had slaughtered the entire village, she summoned a beautiful flower with her botanical jutsu, she pricked her finger on its thorn poisoning herself. She couldn't bear the pain of having just lost the ones she loved."

The soldier looked back at his commander with a pale face, "Then... who was that we just fought?"

"Your worst nightmare." he replied.


End file.
